Game Changer
by Stuffwell359
Summary: Two Yoshis, who are best friends, live in the same village on Yoshi's island. When one decides to visit the other, a game ensues, one that will change the relationship between these two Yoshis for the rest of their lives. Yaoi Yoshi x Yoshi Lemon. Don't like, don't read. One shot.


**AN: Alrighty, time for a little yoshi x yoshi yaoi lemon :) I don't see this pairing too often, so I wanted to be one of the few that support it :) By the way, this is sort of shounen ai, the yoshis in this aren't THAT young, but they're are still in adolescence. Anyway, here's a little one shot for ya. **

Damian and Matt have been best friends forever. Inside the Yoshi village, they always made every moment last; whether it was eating loads of fruit, or just playing a game of hide and seek, these two were inseparable. Damian, the black yoshi, sat on the couch made of wood, piled with leaves on top for comfort inside their tree hut. A hidden stash of yoshi cookies were by his side, already half eaten by the almost full yoshi. He felt like he was in complete bliss. His mother came out of the makeshift wooden kitchen.

"Damian, how many times have I told you not to stuff your face with sweets before dinner?" She put her foot down and crossed her arms, the older pink yoshi looked quite furious.

Damian halted his chewing feast and slowly turned his head around, facing his mother with a food crazed gaze. "But… Mom… there are only a few more cookies left…"

The mother strolled behind the couch and snatched the cookie from the young boy's hand. He frowned. Then, as if it were all the same motion, she snatched all the cookies lying there next to him as well. "Mom!" the black yoshi lifted his hands up high in rebuttal, yet did nothing to regain his loss of cookies.

The mother huddled the cookies close to her torso, keeping them out of reach. "_After _dinner, young man," she scowled.

Damian pouted as his mother left the room and back into the kitchen. All he wanted was food, waiting for dinner made his stomach impatient. Just then, his stomach rumbled, he wasn't sure whether it had digested the cookies he ate or didn't have room for more. "Screw this!" He launched himself off the couch. "I'm going to Matt's hut, his mom is much more easy going, which means more cookies for me!" Damian left his straw hut abode and glanced around Yoshi's island.

Tree huts were strewn about all over the short grass swaying in the gentle wind. Apples grew upon every roof, and yoshis were running around, either playing or doing chores. Tall bushels of trees surrounded the village, all with their own set of apples. Damian walked around, and took note of the sun beaming down on the village. The temperature always rose to almost unbearable degrees during the summer, however, Damian couldn't let a little heat stop him from reaching his destination. He watched as a couple yoshis younger than him picked several apples from one of the trees. They were near the border of the village, both holding a woven basket made from twigs. Damian licked his lips, hunger hanged over his head, and it clouded his mind with ravenous thoughts. Stealing felt wrong, however, and Damian knew that those apples were rightfully theirs. Without further thought, he continued his stroll to Matt's hut, hoping that his secret stash of yoshi cookies didn't get confiscated either.

With a few knocks on the side of the open doorway, Damian let himself inside the hut. He heard a few clanking noises coming from up above, Damian already knew that Matt was hard at work on another one of his inventions to stop Bowser's minions from invading our village. He loved seeing the sky blue yoshi hard at work, so admirable and adorable. Aside from the clanking upstairs, the black yoshi could barely make out the sound of his own footsteps as he climbed up to the second floor above. With every creak of the wood beneath him, Damian came closer and closer to his best friend. Once he reached another open doorway, another wooden floor greeted him, surrounded by a barrier of leaves and branches. The space felt smaller than the lower level beneath it, but, that was to be expected, this was Matt's room after all. The sky blue yoshi had his nose embedded in his work, bent over and tinkering with a few sticks and stones. Damian stood there for a moment, gazing at the other boy's behind, however, with a quick shake of his head, he distinguished any further notions. The black yoshi opted to scare the boy out of his wits instead.

"Boo!" Damian whispered as he scuffled behind the sky blue yoshi. Matt jumped and flipped around with fright. Fear glimmered in his eyes, Damian enjoyed seeing the cute little yoshi cower in fear. However brief, Matt noticed it was just his devious friend Damian, and loosened up a bit. Damian burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, tumbling over and holding his hands on his torso. The laughter had the power of making his stomach ache in pain, but despite this, Damian couldn't stop.

"Okay, that's enough, you've had your fun," Matt said, not enlightened by this obnoxious behavior. "Now, why did you just randomly show up at my house? To scare me?"

Once Damian recomposed himself, the aches and pains in his stomach subsided, he finally answered, "No, I wanted to see if you still had your secret stash of yoshi cookies that I gave you a few days ago."

Matt furrowed his brow. "Huh? Oh, yeah, the secret stash, I almost forgot." He chuckled, placing his hand behind his head. "I've been so absorbed in my work lately."

I nodded. "Yeah, okay, so about those cookies…"

"Let me guess," Matt replied in a nonchalant manner, "you want to eat them, right?"

"No…" Damian lied, "I just wanted to stuff 'em in your face, is all." He forced a playful smirk on his face.

Matt crawled over to the corner of the room, where a scattered pile of papers were thrown about. "Uh huh… like I'm going to believe that…" He scattered them away and stuck his finger through a hole in the wood. The sky blue yoshi lifted up the piece of wood, attached to a hinge, a small compartment lied hidden underneath. "Here they are, eat up." Matt flashed a smile at the black yoshi before him and scooched out of the way. Damian didn't even hesitate; he dove at the small compartment of yoshi cookies as if he fasted for three days straight. He shoved one after the other into his mouth; Matt was surprised that his friend didn't turn out to be a vacuum. After a few minutes, with Matt's secret stash of cookies now diminished, Damian turned around with cookie crumbs all around his mouth.

"Those were delicious! I wish you had more…" he whined, rubbing his bloated tummy.

Matt shrugged. "Sorry, bud, I don't have any more."

"Do you at least have a napkin to wipe my face on?" Damian asked.

Matt glared at Damian for a few seconds. "Really? Use your arm, silly," Matt teased.

Damian twiddled his thumbs. "Well, I was hoping I could use a different solution…"

Matt raised his eyebrows. "What did you have in mind?"

It took several liters of courage to say what Damian wanted to suggest. He almost wanted to think of something completely different, something quite less erotic. However, he felt his face flush with a shade of red already, so he decided to just to do it. "Uhhh, I was thinking… you could possibly… lick them off my face?" His pitch rose near the end of his sentence, eyes squinted and blush deeply reddened.

After a few moments passed, eyes still squinted shut, Damian felt a cold, wet sensation as Matt's long tongue swept across his face several times over. It took every last bit of crumbs off his face, and before he knew it, Damian opened his eyes. The blush on Matt's face looked brighter than the glow of the sunset.

Damian couldn't help but smile with glee. "Y-you… actually did it?"

Matt nodded.

"Why?"

Matt looked down and glanced at Damian from the upper corners of his eyes. "Well, it sounded like fun, so I just thought, 'screw it, looks fun anyway,' and yeah, that's basically it."

The shade of red plastered on Damian's muzzle didn't even falter the slightest bit. "Wow… I'm just shocked… ummm, well, since you did that almost without question," he paused for a moment, "do you want to play a game?"

Matt furrowed his brow. "What kind of game?" He began to feel suspicious, considering what just happened, only a few thoughts came to mind. However, he didn't seem to mind for some reason.

"Well…" Damian crawled over to Matt, the blush still crawling across his face, and stood face to face with his best friend. "It starts like this…" Damian grasped the sides of the sky blue yoshi's head and brought it closer to his own. Matt's eyes darted side to side in short bursts as his face inevitably came closer to Damian's.

Then, Damian pressed his lips against Matt's, and their eyes closed on instinct. The feeling felt unfamiliar to both of the yoshis: the euphoric ecstasy bounced around in their heads as they pressed even deeper. Their heads switched sides every second or so, and their lips locked and retracted over and over. After ten seconds, they separated, out of breath and panting into each other's faces.

"I think I'm going to like this game…" Matt breathed, planting his lips against the black yoshi's once more. Damian wrapped his arms around the other yoshi and leaned forward, causing Matt to fall on his back. However, this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Damian grabbed Matt's wrists and pinned them to the wooden floor. He kept the sky blue yoshi in a daze of pleasure with several more gentle kisses down his neck, making sure not to leave a hickey. As Damian trailed down Matt's body with more little kisses, the sky blue yoshi felt something begin to stiffen down below. It twitched and throbbed as Damian finally reached Matt's navel area, both of their members were now fully erect. Of course, neither of them understood what it meant, but Damian pressed on. He lapped around the shaft of Matt's member with his tongue, receiving a few gasps and moans from the sky blue yoshi. Damian held onto Matt's hips as he teased the tip of the sky blue yoshi's member. It throbbed with joy, now dripping pre cum. The black yoshi delightfully picked up the droppings with his tongue and slowly encircled Matt's member with his mouth. A few more surprised moans came from the sky blue yoshi, and Damian shoved more of Matt's member into his mouth. When he reached the end of the shaft, Damian swiftly pulled back up, then thrusted back down again. His head bobbed up and down to an imaginary beat, to which Matt's moans also subconsciously followed. The sky blue yoshi felt something flowing inside of him, something building up and traveling all the way down to his naval area. He didn't know what it was and decided to focus on being in the moment. Seconds later, the build up continued to increase, and Matt couldn't hold it any longer.

He screamed Damian's name. His creamy seed burst into the black yoshi's mouth. Damian stopped bobbing his head and swallowed every last drop of the incoming salty thick liquid. He slowly lifted his mouth out of the sky blue yoshi's member and licked his lips: whatever it was that entered his mouth tasted really good, it was like tasting a part of your best friend. Matt panted heavily and glanced up at Damian with a smile.

"Best… game… ever…"

Damian glanced up at Matt and smiled back. It truly was the best game he had ever played. He almost didn't want it to end, but seeing Matt all exhausted and panting, Damian contemplated whether or not they should keep at it. Besides, he had to get home in time for dinner. Technically, he already had dinner, but it wasn't enough to fulfill his hunger.

Damian stood up from his kneeling position. "Hey, Matt, where's your mom?"

The sky blue yoshi calmed down from his erotic panting state and stood up as well. "She's out talking with the yoshi council, seeing if they'll take my inventions to help protect our island from Bowser."

"Oh, so in that case, you don't have anyone to make you dinner?"

He shook his head.

Damian smiled. "Alright, here's the deal, why don't you come over and have dinner with my mom and I?

His face lit up. "Oh, can I? Please? That would be awesome!"

Damian chuckled, even after doing this he's still adorable. "Go ahead and wash up, I'll meet you in the bathroom in a bit."

Instead of leaving the upper level of the hut, he stared at the black yoshi, puzzled. "You'll meet me in the bathroom? Meaning…"

"Yes, we'll take a bath together, it'll save water, and time."

He pondered the action for a few seconds then slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll see you in there… Damian." He said the black yoshi's name in a seductive tone, or maybe Damian was just imagining it. He wasn't sure. Matt left the tight space and headed downstairs to wash up in the bathroom. The black yoshi gave him time as to not look too excited, because, in truth, his member was already looking like it wanted another go. Despite this, Damian followed suit and headed into the bathroom. He came in just in time to see Matt turn on the tap water to fill the bath. They stood there in silence, blush sweeping across their delicate features as the sound of rushing water filled the tub.

The water filled up the tub much quicker than they had thought, and both yoshis were now ready to step in. Matt went in first, however, when he stepped inside first, lifting his leg up, Damian could see the boy's entrance. However brief, it was enough to get the black yoshi aroused. Once the sky blue yoshi was situated in the tub, it didn't take long for Damian to settle in too. They immediately began to wash each other the old fashioned way: bar of soap and all. Damian washed Matt's back first with gentle circular motions. Matt turned around, and Damian scrubbed the sky blue yoshi's front, he even included the naval area as an extra bonus. Next, it was Damian's turn, although Matt was a little reluctant at first, Damian helped him by giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on, I did you, now you do me," he urged.

Matt grabbed the bar of soap from the black yoshi's hand. Damian turned around, and Matt slowly rubbed his back with soap. He made sure to be thorough, going deep down and almost reaching the black yoshi's entrance. Damian yelped in surprise and turned his head around. "Not _that _low!" he said as he splashed some water on Matt. The sky blue yoshi nodded and chuckled, then gestured for him to spin around. Matt made quick of the front area due to embarrassment, the blush on his face could be seen from miles away. Regardless, Matt did a good job any way, resulting in a few surprised moans from Damian. He didn't think Matt would be _that _thorough.

After they finished cleaning up, both of the yoshis stepped out of the tub and dried off. The two best buds then left Matt's house and strolled over to Damian's for dinner. His mother wasn't happy to see either of them: Damian could see the anger in her eyes. However, she quickly recuperated and pretended to be all lovingly and happy because Damian had a guest over.

"Oh, hello Damian, I didn't know you were having a friend over! Or that you were leaving, either." Those last words were filled with scorn, and it was so obvious I'm sure Matt could tell as well.

"Hello, Mrs. Simmons, how are you this evening?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine. Dinner is ready, if you'd like to join us."

"Sure!" he exclaimed.

"I'll take the fruit I prepared out of the fridge," she said, making her way to the kitchen. Damian and Matt walked over to the kitchen too and were shocked to see a whole feast prepared for them on a round wooden table. They sat down and almost drooled over the fruit feast before them. Once Mrs. Simmons sat down in front of them, they both had permission to dig in. Both of their tongues sprung out and snatched the fruit. In a split second, the fruit disappeared and the mother was left with nothing.

"Thanks Mom! That was dee-lish!" Damian said and stood up once more.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Simmons, I loved it," Matt said. "But, you know what? I'm still hungry, Damian."

"Hungry for what?" he asked.

Matt bounced his eyebrows a couple times and nudged Damian with his elbow. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

After he pondered what Matt said, Damian responded, "Okay, Mom, that was great and all, but Matt and I are going to hang out in our room for a bit. Bye!" He left the kitchen and ran up to his room. Matt followed soon after.

Matt chuckled. "Looks like we're playing another game."

**AN: Andddd that's a wrap folks! If you want me to make this into a story, or a series of one shots, feel free to send me a PM or two :) I would be happy to accommodate. However, updates would be sporadic. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this, I really did. :) **

**P.S- Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
